Out of this world
by JudgeDreddSA
Summary: What if steven was taken by blue diamond instead of greg? In this story, we'll see how steven interacts with with the other inhabitants in the zoo. We'll also look at how the crystal gems are coping with their loss. Please give me some ideas and some constructive criticism will be helpful.
1. Chapter 1

I was watching her, seeing her crying over the loss of pink diamond. I had gotten separated from my dad and seeing her this way made me have sympathy for her. I've realized now the hurt and anger my mother has caused in protection of the earth but it was all for the best. _Now I understand why garnet was trying to keep me from coming here._

As I was backing away, I stepped onto a branch loud enough for blue diamond to hear.

"What was that Pearl" Blue Diamond did not look away from the palanquin.

"I will see my Diamond"

Her pearl was slowly coming to me. I tried to hide in a bush but it was too late, she has already seen me. Her shadow cast over me.

"Uh, hello. Nothing important about me, just a regular old human. _I couldn't let blue diamond see my gem at the risk of her possibly attacking me._

"What is it pearl"

"It is a native child my diamond. And by the looks of it, a male native."

"Bring him to me."

The blue pearl gestured me to come with her. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get away from her, I complied. As I got closer to blue diamond, I saw the look of anguish on her face. Tears streaming down her face, quiet sobbing. I've only seen that look on pearl whenever she misses my mom.

"Look at her legacy. Shattered by her own kind and all for what, to save this planet? What is so important about this planet that led Rose Quartz to shatter her own diamond!"

Seeing the anger in her face, I tried to comfort her about her lost loved one.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you love"

Blue diamond looks at Steven in a state of confusion.

"You do?" Blue diamond never knew that humans could understand a Diamond's sympathy.

"Yes. My mother; the one who gave me life died while I was being brought into this world. I'm heartbroken knowing that I will never be able to meet my mother and knowing what was she like."

Blue diamond gave sympathy to Steven. She wanted to know how he dealt with her death.

"How do you cope with her loss, young one?"

"Well, I know that she loved me enough to give me life, and I give back that love by being happy for her. Cause every time I'm happy, I imagine it's her loving me back. Did pink diamond give you any happy memories?"

"Of course"

"Then that's how you cope with loss. Pink Diamond would probably not want you to be depressed forever."

Blue diamond looked down at Steven with a small smile. This child has given her something to live for so she decided to return the favor. She would take the child to the human zoo to avoid the cluster emergence. (What she didn't know was that the cluster was bubbled and was not going to emerge anytime soon)

Steven was grateful that he helped blue diamond cope over loss. He thought everything was going to be okay until…

"What is your name young one?"

"Steven Universe"

"Steven, a massive geo weapon is about to emerge and I do not want you to perish."

"What?" Steven didn't want to reveal that the cluster was bubbled for fear that homeworld could invade but he had no idea what blue diamond said by not wanting him to perish.

Suddenly, Blue Diamond grabbed Steven and called for her armship. The ship landed opening a door. Steven now realized what she was doing.

"Let's go my pearl"

"Of course my diamond"

As they were walking towards the ship. Steven was struggling in blue diamond's grasp. _I'm being taken into space! I can't leave, my family is here!_

" HOLD ON, CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS FIRST!" I mean, I have family and friends here! I can't just abandon them!"

Blue diamond wasn't able to hear him due to her hood covering her ears.

After entering the gigantic ship, the door started to close. Looking behind, Steven had one more glance before it was fully shut. What he saw broke his heart.

Garnet was watching him leave earth. She had her sunglasses off, all her eyes were dripping with tears. She could only watch as the armship slowly hovered up then took off in hyperspeed. She could only yell out his name.

"STEVEN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was quietly sobbing to himself, not wanting to get blue diamond's attention. This may be the last time he will ever see his family again. He'll never be able to pull pranks with Amethyst or eat her incredibly disgusting food concoctions. He won't be able to train with Pearl anymore. He never admitted it but he liked it when pearl watched him sleep, to him he felt safe. He'll never forget about Garnet and how he came to see her as his mom. His thoughts then shifted to his dad and the childhood his dad will never experience with him. All these thoughts brought tears to his eyes.

 _I just wished I could have said goodbye._

He then thought about Connie and it brought tears to his eyes that he'll never be able to watch under the knife with her ever again. _Connie is going to be so heartbroken when she hears the news._

Blue Pearl watched steven with sympathy. She wanted to tell her diamond that taking steven was a bad idea but she couldn't say anything. What diamond would take advice from a pearl.

Blue diamond did not realize the emotional trauma she was inflicting on the human. All she could think about was steven bringing new meaning to her life again.

"Oh Pink, if only you met this human child."

Before long, the ship arrived at pink diamond's zoo. Steven looked at the zoo and was astonished by it's size. What he didn't realize was that this was a zoo for humans. The armship docked and the door opened.

Blue diamond with steven in hand and blue pearl walked out of the ship toward two Amethysts. They took one look at steven and had confused looks on their faces. They believed they were to stop taking humans after pink diamond's shattering.

"Amethysts"

"Yes blue diamond?" They both said in cue

"Take this human to the assimilation bay so he can be put in the zoo."

"Of course Blue Diamond." Again in cue

Steven was given to the Amethysts and with that, they left for the zoo. Steven was held in the Amethyst with her gem on her right arm. He glanced up at her and she glanced at him as well.

"Do you have a name human?"

"Yes, Steven"

"Well Steven, you're lucky to be here. Otherwise, you would have been killed by the cluster.

"Huh? Oh yeah right!"

The Amethyst looked at him funny but didn't make any problem of it.

They got to the assimilation bay where the Amethyst with her gem on her left arm pressed a button that opened a small door. Steven was put in the assimilation bay and the door closed behind him.

"Have fun in the zoo"

The floor beneath steven then moved steven on what appeared to be a conveyer belt. Then robotic hands started coming out and taking all of steven's clothes off him.

"Hey give those back!"

Then in front of steven was a giant crusher.

"What the!"

Steven started running in the opposite direction but it was no use. The crusher came down on steven seemingly crushing him. Instead, steven was in new clothes with a pair of earrings on his ears. The conveyer belt stopped and steven was put between two panes of glass.

"What now?"

A hole opened up underneath steven and soon, steven was underwater. Struggling for breath, steven saw light above him and swam toward it. He was soon above water, taking in deep breaths, not knowing the his gasps were being heard by the zoo's inhabitants.

A blonde woman was weaving flowers when she saw steven. Her face was filled with delight at the newest zoo member. She walked up to steven slowly as to not scare him away.

Steven was regaining his breath when he was covered by a shadow. Looking up, he was astonished at the sight of another human.

"Why hello there, what's your name?" the woman said with a smiling name

"My name is Steven. Steven Universe"

"Hello Steven, my name is J-10 and welcome to your new home."

"What is this place?"

"This is our happy home where we don't have to worry about anything at all."

"Are you from Earth or were you born here?"

"What is this earth you speak of?"

"It's where all humans come from, including me."

"How interesting. Come join the others so we can hear about your stories as well" J-10 extended her hand to steven which steven took.

"Sure"

J-10 and steven with both hands together went to the others.

 **Next chapter, steven will learn more about the zoomans and what they do day to day.**


	3. Chapter 3

As J-10 and Steven were walking, J-10 decided to start a little conversation.

"I love your hair steven. It's so big and fluffy."

"Thank you J. Can I call you J?"

"Of course Steven. I hope you don't mind but could I weave flowers into your hair? Your hair would look perfect in them."

Steven was uneasy about her request but decided to give in.

"Sure you can. You know, my hair comes from my mom except her's was pink."

"What is a mom steven?"

"Oh well a mom is someone who makes another person with another person, the dad."

J-10 looked at steven in confusion. "How does that work?"

"I don't know how to explain it, I'll have to ask my dad about it" _If I ever get to see him again._

Soon enough, they arrived at a small waterfall where there were other humans as well dressed in the same clothes as steven. They were either diving in the water or laying on some rocks. The humans that did dive made tiny splashes. _Man there splashes are so small. How is that even possible. I could show them my super splash later._

Steven's presence became known to the other zoomans by J-10.

"Fellow zoomans, meet our newest member; Steven Universe.

All the zoomans' faces became lit up with excitement and began to approach steven. Never had they seen a human child before and the prospect of meeting one made them delighted them.

A male human approached steven and extended his hand to steven.

"Hello steven, my name is Y-6 and welcome to our happy home"

"Hello Y-6, I'm delighted to meet you" Steven returned the handshake

Steven began to shake everyone's hand until there were no more hands to shake. He was thrilled to meet other humans and not just other gems. But he was also bothered that these humans were kidnapped and put into a human zoo. He would worry about this later, what he needed to know was how to get out of here.J-10 then came up to him.

"Steven, why don't you tell everyone about your earth stories"

All the zoomans were excited to learn about earth from their newest inhabitant and what was it like.

"Alright, lets sit down because some of the stories are pretty long."

All the humans obeyed immediately and sat down. Satisfied, Steven sat down and began to tell them about earth.

He told them about his family and how his dad made music when he was younger. He then went onto his hometown and all the friends he had. He told them about Big Donut (steven was having a hard time explaining what a donut was), the beach (the zoomans were quite amazed that there was water that covered almost the entire planet) and talked about his friends. When he talked about Onion, the zoomans became terrified after hearing about him. He mostly talked about his best friend Connie. He explained how he first met her minus the bubble part, the adventures he's had with her and how they've gotten through some tough things together. After hearing his stories, the humans were pleased to learned about earth. They wanted to ask some more until they saw steven's face.

After remembering all those memories, steven was in anguish already missing beach city and all his friends and family. _Why didn't I listen to garnet and not go to korea? None of this wouldn't be happening right now if I just listened to her._

Steven started tearing up when J-10 and Y-6 came up to him. They put their hands on each of steven's shoulders.

"Steven, is everything alright" Y-6 asked with concern.

"It's just that, I was taken from earth, from family, from my home. And I'll never be able to see them again. I just miss them so much."

Both J-10 and Y-6 both looked at each other and knew what to do. They hugged steven from each side.

"Don't be sad steven. We can be your new family. Isn't that right Y-6?"

"Yeah. Cmon steven, why don't you show us your smile?"

Steven looked up with a small smile and hugged them both. The other zoomans looked at them with big smiles.

Suddenly, all their earrings started to glow.

"Hello zoo inhabitants, it is time to eat"

"Cmon steven, lets eat. Maybe that will brighten your spirits."

Steven not having anything to eat in a while nodded and got up.

Bushes started growing and out came some weird purple fruits. All the zoomans began to eat.

Steven grabbed one and inspected it. It had the shape of an hourglass and smelled like nothing. He took one bite and noticed how sweet it was. It kinda reminded him of an apple.

After eating the voice came back.

"Now it's time to play"

The zoomans walked over to a small hill and started rolling down. One of the humans called steven over.

"Cmon steven, it's fun time." Then, she rolled down laughing.

Steven decided to give it a try and rolled down as well.

"WEEEEE!" exclaimed steven as he rolled down. _Man, it feels good to laugh again._

The little voice returned.

"Now, it's time to wash at the waterfall."

"Cmon steven, I want to show you my splashes."

Steven followed the group to the waterfall where they also began to wash themselves.

J-10 called out to steven,"watch me steven" and jumped into the pool. She barely made a splash.

 _I think I'll show them what a splash really looks like._

"That's great but let me show you my jump."

He climbed to the top of the waterfall and yelled "CANNONBALL" and jumped. He did two somersaults in the air before falling into the water.

His splash was so huge it covered everyone in the pool. The zoomans were amazed at such a feat and cheered on steven. Steven for once since he got to the zoo, he felt loved and was grateful for the other humans for loving him.

The sky then turned dark with stars and again came the little voice.

"It is now time to reach for the stars"

All the zoomans began to lay on the grass and fall asleep. Steven yawned and began to lay down when J-10 called out to him.

"Steven, would you like me to hold you while we sleep?"

Steven had starry eyes because J-10 immediately reminded him of pearl who liked to watch him sleep.

Steven nodded and walked over to her side and laid down. Her hug was warm and for once, steven felt safe. _Might as well get used to it here in the meantime._

J-10 kissed his forehead and said "Sweet dreams steven. Everything will be alright". Soon, sleep overtook her.

Sleep eventually overtook him and everyone else as the stars started to brighten against the dark sky.

 **Next chapter, we'll see how the gems reactions to steven's kidnapping.**


	4. Chapter 4

"STEVEN!" Garnet yelled out the ship while helplessly reaching out.

She sank down to her knees. Her face was covered in tears, looking up at the sky where the ship left. Steven, her cutie pie, the one who gave lifted the crystal gem's spirits was gone. Taken by blue diamond and probably to pink diamond's zoo.

"I could have done something. I should have told him what my future vision foretold. None of this would be happening right now."

Garnet began sobbing.

"I've failed you Rose. I failed as a leader."

 **In the meantime on earth**

"STEVEN, STEVEN. CMON BUDDY, WHERE ARE YOU?

Greg was busy looking for steven after getting separated from him. He told steven to go look for whatever he was searching while he went to go look for a restroom. After going to an acupuncture clinic to use the bathroom, he began looking for steven.

"Oh I knew I should have told him to wait where the bus left us."

After going through some bushes, greg was amazed at the sight of a humongous palanquin. As he began walking forward, he noticed someone sitting on their knees. That's when he realized that someone was garnet.

"Garnet, what are you doing here?"

Garnet immediately looked at greg and stood up and faced him.

"Greg, you need to sit down when you hear this."

"Why?"

"It concerns Steven"

"WHAT!? What do you mean! Where is he?!"

"Steven was … He was.."

Garnet was having trouble saying what happened. Fresh tears started going down her face.

"HE WAS WHAT?!"

"HE'S BEEN TAKEN BY BLUE DIAMOND AND INTO SPACE!"

That hit Greg harder than his wife's death. His son, his pride and joy, his only connection to rose was gone.

He then grabbed Garnet by the shoulders. "no, no no, NO, NO! YOUR JOKING RIGHT? CMON STEVEN, THE JOKE'S OVER NOW!

Greg frantically looked around to no avail.

"I wish I was joking greg. I really do."

Greg had fresh tears going down his face. He brought his head to garnet's chest and starting crying. Never has Garnet seen Greg like this before, not even when Rose died.

"That's it then. My son is going to die in space and I'll die not knowing what happened to him.

"no"

Greg looked up at Garnet

"huh?"

"We are getting steven back"

"But how?"

"Using a ruby ship"

Both greg and garnet walked to the nearby warp pad and teleported to the temple. Pearl and Amethyst were in the temple doing their own business. Pearl was cleaning while Amethyst was busy making a sandwich. When they saw greg and garnet teleporting in without steven, there panic meters went from 0 to 100. Pearl was the first to ask.

"WHERE'S STEVEN?!

"He was taken by blue diamond into space."

Pearl immediately broke down. Her hair lost her pointy shape and sank to her knees. She was hyperventilating really bad.

"I FAILED YOU ROSE! I COULDN'T PROTECT MY BABY! I FAILED HIM!"

Amethyst then targeted Garnet.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT GARNET! IF YOU JUST TOLD US WHAT YOUR FUTURE VISION TOLD YOU, HE WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO KOREA!"

Greg looked at Amethyst in shock.

"What are you talking about Amethyst?!"

"When Garnet told steven he couldn't go to korea, he asked her why. All she told him was that she couldn't face her. He kept asking her but she refused to say anything else."

Greg's face was flushed in anger as he faced Garnet.

"YOU KNEW BLUE DIAMOND WOULD BE AT THE PALANQUIN AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!

"Greg it was a possibility! There were a hundred other possibilities that could have happened! I didn't know this would happen.

"You know what, it would have been nice to know! My son would still be here, safe and sound!"

"ENOUGH!"

Garnet, Greg and Amethyst all looked at Pearl in shock.

"All this arguing is getting us nowhere. We need to figure out a plan on rescuing steven."

"P's right you guys. Steven wouldn't want us to fall apart like this. He needs us now more than ever."

They all looked at each other and nodded. Greg then spoke up.

"What do we do?"

"We use the ruby's ship that we took from them."

"Well, where is it?"

"At the barn where Lapis and Peridot are keeping it in safe keeping."

"Uh guys, how are they going to react to the news?"

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other with uneasiness.

"Peridot will probably take it well but Lapis…"

"I'll go with you guys, try to explain to her that this wasn't your guy's fault."

"Okay, let's go."

As greg opened the door, he was soon met by steven's friend Connie.

"Mr Universe, back so soon from korea?" Wait, is steven here, I want to know if he found what he was looking for."

All 3 gems and greg looked at her with uneasiness. Amethyst spoke to Connie first.

"Connie… how can I explain this in a way without upsetting you?"

"What do you mean?" Connie said in a confused face.

"You see Connie, after steven got separated from greg, he found what he was looking for. But…."

"But what? Where's steven?" Connie was getting more worried by the second.

"Steven was found by Blue Diamond and he was taken up into space."

Connie stared at Amethyst with wide eyes. She was slowly starting to have a panic attack. Steven, her only friend that understood her, was taken away from her.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T SHOWN HIM THE BOOK, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPENING!

Greg then grabbed Connie by the shoulders and faced her in the eye.

"CONNIE! Listen to me! None of this is your fault. You had no idea this was going to happen."

"But he's gone forever. He's never coming h-"

"He won't be gone forever. We're going up to space in a spaceship. It's at the barn.

"Let me go with you!"

"Connie no. It's too dangerous."

"Please! I have to save him! He's my only friend in the world and I have a duty to protect him.

Pearl looked at her pupil in amazement. She was astonished that Connie would risk everything to save steven. But there was the problem with her parents.

"Connie, even if we did allow you to come, your parents would never allow it."

Connie looked at Pearl with tear filled red eyes but then had an idea.

"Mr Universe, could you tell my parents where I am after we leave?"

"WHAT? Now see here connie, that's pushing the-"

"It's to save your son Mr. Universe!"

Greg looked at Connie's pleading eyes and thought about it for a moment.

"uhh this is going to bite me in the butt later… oh all right then"

Connie then hugged greg in a tight squeeze.

"I promise you Mr. Universe, we'll get steven back no matter what."

Greg stared at Connie with tears coming out and a small smile.

Pearl then spoke up, "Cmon everyone, lets get to the barn"

 **Next chapter, we'll see steven connect with the other amethysts after he gets hurt.**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks

It has been two weeks since steven was taken and not much else changed. Steven has given up hope on getting out of the zoo. In fact, he even believes his family is better without him. If they truly loved him, why haven't they rescued him.

But Steven is never depressed, he has the zoomans for company. He enjoys playing games with them and has even taught them new games. The first game he taught them was marco polo.

The zoomans enjoyed playing marco polo but when steven first taught them the game, they had a hard time saying marco polo. They explained the marco nor polo were there names.

J-10 enjoyed weaving flowers into steven's hair, making a little flower crown. She commented on how his hair is so fluffy, soft and so delicate. She also enjoys hugging steven whenever steven is depressed of course that rarely happens.

But what was going to shock steven was something called the choosenning.

Three days earlier

Steven and all the zoomans were busy talking to each other when their earrings started to glow.

"Attention inhabitants, it is now time for the choosenning, please gather in a circle."

Steven was confused on what the choosenning was so he asked Y-6.

"Hey Y, What's the choosenning?"

"The choosenning chooses two people so they can be together forever."

"Oh I get it, on earth, that's called marriage."

They got to the circle where all the zoomans were gathered.

"Come stand next to me steven"

"Um… okay" steven did not like the sound of this. _I'm new here so maybe I won't be choosenned._

U-10's earrings started to glow

"U-10, step into the circle" U-10 was excited for being chosen.

"U-10, whoever is chosen for you will be one lucky person" steven called out

Suddenly, F-3's earrings started to glow

"F-3, step into the circle." F-3 embraced his partner as the choosenning ended.

"It is now time to gaze at the stars"

All the zoomans fell asleep except for one; steven.

 _Was this going to be my life? When I get older, was a mysterious voice going to tell me who I would end up with? Man, I got lucky today._

" I'm going to get out of here".

Three days later

"Hey Y-6 can I ask you question?"

"Of course steven"

"Well, is there a way out of here like a door that opens to the outside?"

"What's a door?"

"... you know what. Just forget about it"

"okay steven. Anything else"

"Actually yeah, does anyone else come into the zoo?"

"Well whenever one of our friends is hurt, a big woman comes in and comforts them."

"A big woman you say?" _He must be talking about the amethysts._

"And whenever someone gets hurt, they come in?"

"Yes, why do you ask steven?"

"Oh nothing" _I finally have a plan to get out of here, but it's going to be painful._

Later

After wash time, all the zoomans were sleeping except for one.

Steven snuck his way to the waterfall and climbed to the top. Instead of facing the pool, he faced the area where there was grass.

"Well there's no turning back" steven said to himself

Steven looked at the zoomans for the last time. "Bye you guys, I hope I see you guys again one day."

He looked at the ground and took a deep breath. He took a running start and jumped.

He landed straight on his right leg causing it to fracture. The pain was excruciating for steven but he knew he had to get out of the zoo. And with that he gave one big yell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" cried Steven

That scream was enough for the zoomans to wake up and run towards the sound. When J-10 got there, she was horrified at the sight she saw. Tears were streaming down steven's face and his hands were supporting his broken and bloodied leg. Soon, the rest of the zoomans caught up with her.

"Steven!" J-10 yelled as she ran up to him. She supported his head with her right hand while the rest of the zoomans surrounded steven.

"Steven, are you okay?!"

"No, I broke my leg after I fell from the waterfall. It hurts so much"

The rest of the zoomans had tears coming down their faces. They couldn't bear seeing one of their friend's in pain.

On the other side of the zoo

"Did you hear that?!"

"Yeah, sounded like a scream"

"Really, I thought it was just holly blue's voice."

The two amethysts snickered to themselves until holly blue agate appeared.

"What are you two laughing about?!"

The Amethysts then stood straight facing her and said in cue "Nothing Holly Blue Agate!"

"Well find out where the scream came from and report back here. Understand defect"

"Yes ma'am" and with that, they entered the zoo.

"Oh why was I assigned earth quartzes"

Back to steven's predicament

The pain was starting to be unbearable for steven and he thought no gem was going to come.

 _Oh me and my stupid-_

"What's going on here!"

 _Actually, it's worked perfectly_

The two amethysts started shoving their way through the crowd wanting to figure out what was going on.

"Alright, out of the way. What's so important that all of you are awa-"

When the amethyst saw steven, she had a look of shock on her face. Steven was being supported by J-10 and his leg has gotten worse. He started losing a lot of blood and all of it was seeping onto the ground. And the broken leg was starting to turn pale.

Even though gems don't have organs, the sight made the amethyst want to hurl.

"Hey sharky, you found where the noise came from?"

"YEAH! Listen uhh skinny, go back outside and get a stretcher.

"WHY!?"

"One of the humans got hurt"

After skinny brought back the stretcher, she too was horrified at the sight of the injured human.

Sharky carefully picked up steven so she wouldn't aggravate the wound any further. She then placed on the stretcher and carried him out.

The rest of the zoomans closely followed the quartzes up until the door.

"STEVEN, DON'T WORRY! YOU'LL BE OKAY AND BACK HERE IN NO TIME!" Y-6 cried out in tears before the door closed behind steven.

That brought a depressing feeling to steven's heart knowing that they'll never see him again. Just like on earth, he wished he could have said goodbye.

 _Now, time to break out of this place._

 **In the next chapter, we'll see why the crystal gems have taken so long reaching steven.**

 **I want to tell everyone that since this is my first fanfic, it'll be short. But don't worry, i have a few ideas for fanfics. One is steven universe vs Mr Freeze. My idea is that victor freeze was kidnapped during the renaissance era and was forcibly fused with a couple of sapphire gems, causing him to gain ice powers but causing him to stay below subzero temperature or risk dying of heat stroke. Building a suit he learned from his friend leonardo da vinci,He will now look for any gem he encounters, regardless if there crystal gems or homeworld.**


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks earlier on earth

Laps and Peridot were playing fetch with pumpkin using a carrot. Of course every time pumpkin comes back with it, it ends up smaller and smaller. Soon enough, it ends up a small soon becomes annoyed with this.

"Pumpkin why do you always have to eat the carrots? You've already eaten five."

Pumpkin barks

"Oh come one Peridot, he can't help it. There too delicious for him to resist not to eat them."

Pumpkin barks again, wanting to play fetch.

"Alright pumpkin, I'll throw one more carrot"

Peridot was just about to throw it when Greg's van came racing down to the barn, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Pearl quickly got out, "LAPIS! PERIDOT!"

Both peridot and lapis were shocked at her shouting.

"What is it pearl and why are you screaming?"

"Peridot, where's the ruby ship?"

"Behind the silo, why?"

Amethyst decided to reveal the news to them first.

"Okay don't freak out you guys but blue diamond took steven into space.

"WHAT?" said Lapis

"WHAT?" said Peridot

Lapis started crying over the possibility of losing her best friend and the one who freed her from her prison.

Connie comforted Lapis, "Hey don't worry Lapis, we'll soon have steven here in no time. Cmon, let's get to the ship.

Lapis nodded and all five gems, greg and connie went to the ship.

"Where did you guys get this ship" asked greg

"Some rubies arrived on earth looking for Peridot and we blew them out into space from the moon base."

"Wait, how did you guys blow them out into space."

Oh it was easy, steven opened the airlock and sardonyx kicked the mega ruby out."

"Oh"

"But then one of the ruby's dragged steven out into space as well and was almost stabbed."

"WHAT" shouted Greg

"AMETHYST!" exclaimed Garnet and Pearl

"When we get steven back, I'm really going to have to rethink letting steven go on missions with you guys!" said greg

When they all entered the ship, peridot began fiddling with the controls.

"Do you guys even know how to drive this ship" asked Connie.

"Oh please, driving this ship will be a piece of cake." said amethyst as she punched a bunch of buttons. That did not start the ship. A panel then glowed with an outline of a hand.

"I guess this is how you start the ship" Amethyst placed her right hand on the outline. The panel fully scanned her hand but then glowed red.

"Unauthorized gem, alert, unauthorized gem"

"Uh-oh, that can't be good"

"Self destruct sequence in ten seconds. Ten...nine...eight"

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" exclaimed Garnet

Pearl refused to budge and was struggling with the buttons. "NO, WE HAVE TO SAVE THIS SHIP. IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE MY BABY!"

Garnet then grabbed an uncooperative pearl as the computer counted down to one.

Everyone dived onto the ground as the ruby ship blew up. All that was left was a big crater.

Lapis quickly sprouted wings and shouted "DON'T WORRY STEVEN. I'LL SAVE YOU!

Just about she was gonna take off, her leg was grabbed by peridot.

"Lapis no! You may reach the zoo but you'll be shattered if you try to rescue him!

Lapis knowing this was true lowered herself to the ground. Connie had tear struck eyes and was hugging herself tightly.

"So that's it, steven's gone for good. We'll never read another Unfamiliar Familiar book ever again."

"Garnet, does your future vision work?" asked Greg

Garnet shaked her head at the distraught Greg.

"I'll miss you Stew-ball" said greg as he walked back to his van.

Next chapter, steven escapes the zoo from some unexpected allies.


	7. Chapter 7

For steven, the trip to the infirmary was unpleasant to say the least. He began to regret his decision of breaking his leg in order to get out of the zoo. At least it worked according to plan. All steven could do was lie on the stretcher. Holly blue agate instructed skinny and sharky to head immediately to the medical wing so he could be patched up and ready to go. This was also his chance to make his escape but he needed some help.

The Jasper and Amethyst were done putting a splint on his leg when steven asked him a really important question.

"Could you guys help me get to earth?"

"What?!" exclaimed both skinny and jasper with shocked faces

"Please! I need to get back home with my family, where I belong."

"Look kid, We can't help you since we would get in humongous trouble."

"PLEASE! I'm begging you. I miss my family and friends. You have to help me."

Skinny and sharky look at steven with sympathetic faces. They too knew what it felt like to be away from your home. They saw their earth kindergarten as their home.

They both sighed and said" alright, we'll help you break out of here."

"Really, oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed steven as he hugged sharky.

"Alright kid, less hugs, more moving. Can you walk?"

Steven tried walking but instead brought more pain to his fractured leg.

"Right, okay I'm going to have to carry you without anyone seeing you. Keep quiet, okay?" steven nodded.

Sharky told skinny to run up ahead so they could be told if there were any gems near the docking station. Skinny later told them it was clear.

"Alright let's go"

They began to run towards the station where all the ships were. Steven could easily drive a ruby ship learning from past experiences with one. He was almost home free until…

"Excuse me?!" Skinny turned around and saw holly blue agate with an angered face.

"What are you two doing and where's the human?"

"The human's got patched up and was put back into the zoo."

Holly blue glared at her then turned her attention to sharky.

"You, Amethyst. What do you have in your arms."

"Nothing! Nothing at all."

Holly blue began walking towards them. Steven couldn't believe this, he was so close to getting back to earth and now he was going to be placed in the zoo forever.

Tears began to form until he heard a scream.

"GYAK" said holly blue agate as she looked down and saw a spear below. She poofed and the one holding the spear was none other then blue pearl

"You, Your blue diamond's pearl?"

"Yes"

"Why did you help me?"

"You have a family to get back too" said blue pearl with a smile.

Sharky quickly put steven in the pilot seat and set the ship to auto-pilot.

"Now, I don't wanna see you here again understand steven?"

"Got it but what about holly blue?"

"Don't worry, she'll never reveal what happened at the threat of being shattered for failure."

Skinny and Sharky walked out of the ship and waved goodbye to steven. Steven waved back and started the ship. After a few moments, the ship entered hyperspeed. Soon enough, steven will be with his family in no time. Steven then closed his eyes for a well rested sleep.

Eight hours later

Steven then woke up at the sound of a beeping light. He rubbed his eyes and saw beach city in front of him. He was immediately filled with happiness. He decided to land on the beach where his house was. What he didn't realize was that the gems were watching.

Switching POV

Looking up in the sky, a ruby ship was beginning to land on the beach. Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet quickly got onto the beach with their weapons in hand. They would not let steven's kidnapping be in vain. They would protect earth so they couldn't afford to fall apart.

With the ruby's ship opening, they waited for the worst. What was going to come out was going to give them the shock of a lifetime.

Steven slowly wobbled out with a cane made out of a makeshift pipe. What he saw brought tears to his eyes.

"GUYS!" yelled steven

"STEVEN!" yelled garnet, amethyst and pearl. They quickly ran up to him and hugged him for fear that it was all a dream.

"Garnet, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. It's all my fault" cried steven

"No steven! It was my fault you were taken. If I had just told you what would happen, none of this would ever be happen in the first place.

"My baby, your back!" pearl said as she kissed his forehead.

"I was so worried we would never see you again steven. If you were gone, who would I be able to pull pranks with or on?! Said amethyst.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you guys."

 **The next chapter will be posted tomorrow and it'll be the ending. This is my first fanfic so it's kinda short. I hope you enjoyed this story anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8

Steven was carried to his bedroom by garnet seeing his bandaged leg. Pearl immediately called greg and told him that steven had returned. He promised to be their right away along with the others.

"Hey steven what happened up there in space?" Amethyst asked

"Well when we got to the zoo, some amethysts brought me to the assimilation bay and that's when I entered the zoo."

"What were the humans like?"

"Well their lives are really laidback. They have no care in the world and actually enjoy being in the zoo. They made me have hope that you guys were going to rescue me."

Steven looked at the ground with a disappointed face. Immediately, pearl hugs him tightly with tears coming down her face.

"Steven we tried to rescue you! We swear, it's just that the ruby ship self destructed and we couldn't get to you! Please forgive us!"

Steven looked at pearl with a proud look. _They never forgot about me._

Garnet comes back with fresh bandages and scissors.

"Steven, how did you break your leg?"

"Well, one of the humans told me that whenever of the zoomans are hurt, a gem comes in and comforts them. So, I decided to break my leg."

"WHAT?" yelled pearl with a furious look

Steven flinched at her scream

"STEVEN WHY WOULD YOU HURT YOURSELF?!"

"Pearl, it was the only way to get out of the zoo. It there was a different way to get out, I would have taken that route."

"Just don't do that ever again young man."

Steven nodded in agreement

The front door immediately slammed in and lapis, peridot, connie and greg stood in the doorway.

"STEVEN!"

"DAD!"

Greg ran up the stairs and hugged steven profusely with heavy tears coming down his face.

"Thank goodness you're alright stew-ball! I thought I would never see you again!"

"I thought the same thing too dad."

Connie, Lapis, and Peridot then hugged steven.

"My beach summer buddy is back!"

"Oh steven, I was such a clod for believing you were never going to come back."

"I missed you so much steven. We have a lot of under the knife to catch up on!"

"Don't worry you guys, I'm never leaving again."

And with that, all 5 gems, connie and greg enveloped steven in a group hug while being careful not to squish his broken leg.


	9. Chapter 9

After the whole reunion, connie called her mother to have her fix steven's broken leg. She was currently alone with steven in his room.

"I'm so glad you returned steven. My daughter hasn't been the same since you were taken." said Dr. Maheswaran as she was patching up steven

"What do you mean?" said Steven

"She would sometimes wake up crying about you're kidnapping and either me or doug would have to comfort her." said Dr. Maheswaran

"I never knew I had such a big impact on her." said Steven

"Well i hope you never have to go through your ordeal again steven" said Dr. Maheswaran

Greg then came in through the front door

"How is he Priyanka?" asked Greg

"He should stay off walking for the next two weeks. He suffered a bad fracture but overall, he's fine." said Priyanka

"Thank you." said Greg

He then went to pick up steven off his bed and take him to his van.

"Where are we going dad?"

"We're heading to the beachwalk. Lots of people missed you while you were gone." said Greg

When they got to the boardwalk, steven saw onion sitting on a bench looking sad. Greg helped steven into a wheelchair provided by connie's mom and wheeled himself to onion. When Onion saw steven, he snapped out of his sad stupor and ran to steven and hugged him.

"I missed you too onion" said Steven who patted onion's back.

"STEVEN!"

Steven looked and saw Ronaldo and Peedee running towards him.

"Steven, your back!" said peedee

"Were you kidnapped by Sneeple?!" said Ronaldo

"No, but i was kidnapped, taken into space and put in a human zoo." said steven

"I'm totally putting this on my blog!" said Ronaldo as he went to the beach city fries.

"I thought you were never gonna return steven." said Peedee

"I thought so too but I never gave up…... Uh, onion, you can let go of me now." said Steven who chuckled as onion stopped his hugging.


	10. Chapter 10

After the townspeople heard of steven's return, they held a big welcome home party. The party was held at Mr. Smiley's fun land with kofi and Mr. Fryman. Steven was surrounded by the people who were happy for him to be back in his home. Sadie brought him two boxes of donuts and Mr. Smiley gave steven a lifetime pass to the arcade and rides. When Jamie asked him how he survived, steven told him what happened. People were shocked how he was kept in a human zoo and his escape;

"Hold on, so this voice tells people who to marry?" asked Lars

"Yup" said Steven

After the party, greg brought him back to the temple for bed. Once steven was tucked in, greg said that they would have a father/son outing the next morning. Leaving steven alone, he was sleeping for a moment until he heard someone coming towards him. He sat up terrified of being a homeworld gem but only saw pearl with a big blush of blue on her face.

"Oh, uh hi steven i was just!"

"Wanted to watch me sleep?" asked Steven

Pearl looked down in embarrassment. Steven had another idea

"Say pearl, I'd actually love if you slept with me tonight. I would feel alot safer." said Steven

Pearl had a wide smile on her face with wide eyes in tears.

"Of course Steven."

Steven moved over so pearl could get under the covers. Pearl pulled steven into a hug never letting go.

Steven began to close his eyes. "Goodnight….pearl"

"Goodnight Steven" pearl kissed his forehead as they both went to sleep. Her baby safe in her arms

 **Meanwhile on Homeworld**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?"

Holly blue Agate cowered under blue diamond's glare. Her booming voice scaring everyone in pink diamond's zoo.

Blue Diamond decided to pay the zoo a visit and also to talk to steven. But upon not finding him, he asked agate where he was. She did not have an answer.

"My Diamond, it s-seems to be that he vanished!" said Holly blue

In a fit of rage, blue diamond poofed holly with her finger and bubbled her.

"I will deal with you later." blue diamond coldly said

Blue Diamond opened a monitor at her throne and looked for the number of steven's earrings. His location was on earth at a small town. Blue Diamond was not willing to lose steven. He gave her hope when she had none.

"Pearl"

"Yes my diamond?"

"Bring me Aquamarine and two Topazes. Their assignment is to bring this specific human back to the zoo, no one else. Is that clear?" said Blue Diamond

"Yes my diamond."

Pearl rushed off to deliver the assignment.


	11. Chapter 11

Connie and Steven were jamming it out in front of his house. Steven with his ukulele and Connie with her violin while they were sitting next to lion with steven's wheelchair folded up. He still needed a week for his leg to heal but he didn't mind. The gems have not left his side since he's returned worrying if he'll disappear again but since connie was with him, they laid off.

Steven then stopped playing causing connie to look at him confused.

"Is something wrong steven?"

"Connie, what was going through your mind when I was kidnapped?" said Steven. He looked at her with a serious look.

"I was terrified. Terrified that I would never see you again. Steven, without you in my life, my life would be missing a huge part. You've changed my life for the best and I was so angry at myself for not being able to protect you. Like I failed-"

Steven grabbed her by her shoulders firmly but not harsh.

"My kidnapping was not your fault connie. You couldn't have known Blue Diamond was there, I didn't even know she would be there. But you want to know something connie? I was scared that I would never see you, my family and my friends ever again. But the zoomans gave me hope that I would return to earth." said Steven

Connie looked up at him with surprise.

"And you know what, I'm still scared. What if they find out I escaped. They could send some gems to earth that could threaten all of us. Makes me think if I should have just stayed in the zoo." said Steven as he began to shed tears

Connie tenderly grabbed Steven by his cheeks and brought his face to hers.

"Whatever happens Steven, we'll get through it together."

Connie and Steven stayed like that until Connie brought her lips to his. Steven gave in to the embrace and kissed her back. They pulled back with blushes on their faces. They both had small grins on their faces.

Connie was the first to break the silence. "I have to go home steven, it's getting late"

"That's alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, need help with your wheelchair?"

Lion grabbed steven by the back of his shirt and placed him in chair.

"I guess not hehe."

Connie pushed steven to his house with smiles on their faces.

 **Meanwhile, in Earth's orbit**

A small blue gem was viewing her assignment on a tablet.

"This must be an important assignment since my diamond's pearl personally gave it to me."

Aquamarine had a big smile on her face.

"Maybe if I complete this task, my status in the court will move up and I'll have even more authority over the gems."

A big yellow gem then walked in with two gems on each side of her head.

"Topaz, have you found the location of the human?"

Topaz nodded and gave Aquamarine the tablet.

"Beach city? Humans are so primitive in their naming of their settlements. But why is this _steven_ so important to my diamond? No matter, the sooner I get this task done, the better. And I won't have to work with a Topaz no more."

Aquamarine turned to Topaz

"Listen Topaz, we'll give those humans a chance to give us the human and if they refuse to comply…. well my diamond didn't say anything about causalities."


	12. Chapter 12

Aquamarine and Topaz were approaching beach city. It was in the middle of the night so no one was out at night. The only activity and sounds were the waves and crickets with streetlamps lighting up the town. They landed on top of a building on the boardwalk. Aquamarine turned on the ship's cloaking device.

"I will not tolerate anyone trying to get into my ship. That way, we'll be discreet."

Topaz simply nodded

"No humans are out right now. We'll have to wait till morning to look for this steven. Luckily, the zoo documented him with a picture in the assimilation bay."

 **Hours later**

"Yawnnn"

Steven got out of bed and grabbing the nearby crutches near his bed. He had no more use of his wheelchair but still needed to stay off his leg for a few more days. He was busy making waffles when the temple door opened. Out came Garnet who saw steven.

"Hello steven" said Garnet with a smile

"Hi garnet, what are you doing up?"

"I just came out to check on you if you were okay."

She put her hand on his healing leg.

"How is it?" asked Garnet

"Still sore but I'll soon be healed"

Garnet looked down at the floor, not even looking up at steven.

"Is something wrong Garnet?"

Garnet phased off her visor and revealed three crying eyes with the most tears coming out of her blue eye.

"All of this could have been avoided if I had just told you the truth."

Steven hugged Garnet firmly

"You didn't fail, you were just scared of blue diamond but everything's alright garnet. I'm okay" said Steven

Garnet smiled and returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until steven pulled away.

"Garnet, would it be alright if I went to the boardwalk after breakfast?"

"Of course, I'll have one of the gems go with you."

"Actually, I was thinking if I can go alone this time. Not that I don't like hanging out with you guys, it's just that I need time to myself. To think" said Steven

The gems have had bad separation anxiety since steven's return. Steven was not allowed to leave the house for three days and even out after that, the gems would go with him everywhere he went. In pearl's case, if steven was out of her sight for more than three seconds she would panic and start to hyperventilate. But garnet knew steven didn't need the gems watching out for him like a hawk and he could take care of himself.

"Of course Steven" said Garnet

Steven smiled

 **Boardwalk**

"Hey Peedee, what's the bits" said Steven

"Oh hi steven, will it be the usual?"

"Yup"

Peedee went into the kitchen and started frying the fries. He went back to the counter and started talking to steven.

"So steven, what was it like in space?"

"Well it was kinda fun. I got to meet other humans and what they liked to do. They were really funny and didn't have a care in the world. But what disturbed me is that their chosen together by a robot. I was afraid I was gonna get chosen as well. I also met some friendly gems who helped me escape."

"That sounds cool but how's your leg doing?"

"A few more days with these crutches and I'll be able to walk on my own." said Steven

Peedee went back and got steven's order.

"That'll be $1 steven"

He handed the money to peedee, said "thanks" and went to go sit on a bench as he munched on his bits looking at the ocean. But what he didn't know was that he was being watched.

 **Aquamarine pov**

Aquamarine was hovering near her invisible ship looking for the target. As she glanced around, she saw a human with a yellow and red shirt, blue pants and sandals. This human also had the same bushy hair as the human steven.

She compared the picture of steven to this boy. _I found my target._

Aquamarine had a big grin on her face. She then turned to Topaz;

"Topaz stay here. You're gigantic body will give me away. I'll try and convince him to come with me but if he doesn't cooperate, come down and grab him. I'm in no mood to be behind schedule."

Topaz nodded with an annoyed look on her face.

Aquamarine looked around to see if the coast was clear then flew down behind steven.

 **Steven pov**

"Excuse me human."

Steven flinched when the mysterious voice said that. He slowly turned his head around and was shocked to see a small blue gem with a teardrop on her face.

 _She must have been sent by blue diamond to find me!_

Steven still had a scared look on his face.

"Uh….hello?" Steven nervously said

"Steven, I have been sent here to come retrieve you and send you back to the zoo. Now please come with me."

"Who's steven? I'm not steven, my name is….uh… Tiger Millionaire! Yeah that's my name."

"Hah! Don't try to fool me human, i have your picture right here." said Aquamarine as she held up a picture of steven in the assimilation bay.

 _Darn it!_

"I can't leave, i have friends and family here. I can't just abandon them!"

Aquamarine had a small frown on her face.

"It's clear to me that you will not cooperate with me so I'm going to have to take drastic action. TOPAZ!"

A large thud came crashing down onto the boardwalk. Steven looked at the source and to his horror saw a huge yellow gem with two gems on each side of her head.

 _She has to be a fusion thought steven_

"Topaz, grab him. We are leaving."

As Topaz was slowly walking up to steven, he made on last ditch effort.

"HELP SOMEBODY! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED. SOMEB-" Topaz immediately put her hand over steven's mouth and grabbed him in a bear hug.

 _I hope somebody heard me. Please, i don't to leave my family!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Topaz with her gem on the left side of her head will be called Topaz 1**

 **Topaz with her gem on the right side of her head will be called Topaz 2**

Connie was walking towards Steven's house with her sword on her back. She's been cheerful ever since her kiss with steven. Ever since they first met, she's had a big crush on steven and in turn, he's had a crush on her as well. They were too embarrassed to reveal their true feelings but they have now revealed their true feelings to each other.

 _I guess it's official, we're boyfriend and girlfriend_ thought connie with a contentful grin on her face. But she was soon taken out of her thoughts by a scream.

"HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!"

Connie instantly knew who was screaming and sprinted towards the source of the voice. When she got there, her jaw dropped and she had wide eyes. She saw two gems that were definitely from homeworld due to the diamonds on their clothes and in the yellow gem's grasp was Steven.

"STEVEN!" yelled Connie

"Hephvmeconnief!" was all steven could say in his muffled voice.

Connie immediately took her sword out of the scabbard and got into a defensive stance. Her sword pointed towards the two gems.

"LET HIM GO AND LEAVE THIS PLANET!" yelled Connie with determination. "I will not fail in being his knight."

Aquamarine scoffed and hovered close to Connie. "You think you can stop us, GEMS, you primitive imbecile?"

Connie swung her sword at the blue gem. "YAHHH!" But Aquamarine dodged the swing.

"Woah, I certainly don't want to be at the end of that sword. But I think I know who would. "Topaz, unfuse and teach this _thing_ what gems can do."

Topaz sighed and unfused. The topaz with her gem on the left side of her head walked towards Connie while the topaz with the gem on her right side of her head held steven with his mouth covered.

 _Please don't get hurt Connie!_ Thought steven with tears in his eyes.

Topaz 1 summoned her weapon, A large mace, and got into a defensive stance with it, getting ready to duel it out. Connie was about to throw the first swing when the door to Fish Stew Pizza swung open and out came Jenny Pizza.

"Connie! What's going and what's all this noi-!" She immediately covered her mouth when viewing the eyes. She gasped when she saw topaz 2 holding steven. "STEVEN!"

"JENNY!"

She turned her head towards Connie.

"I need you to go to steven's house and tell the gems that homeworld gems are trying to kidnap steven!"

"Trying? Hah! We've already have." said Aquamarine with a cocky voice and large grin.

Ignoring her, Connie turned to Jenny again; "JUST GO!"

Jenny immediately started running towards the house. Connie kept looking at her; "I hope she makes it in time." Connie said to herself.

"MPHHHPM!" Steven yelled in a muffled voice. Connie turned around and saw the mace over her. Her fighting instincts took over and blocked it with her sword. She bounced back and ran towards Topaz 1. She made several slashes towards her with only two hitting her. Topaz spun her mace and swung it downward. Connie jumped back, causing the mace to go through the floor. She lifted up the mace, revealing a huge hole in the boardwalk. Connie kept swinging her sword towards Topaz 1 but she just kept countering her sword. Connie made one more attempt, she ran and leapt into the air and held her sword above her head.

"YAHHHHHHH clank" The mace and Sword collided with each other. Using this opportunity, Topaz punched Connie in the face. She bounced back and landed on her back.

 _CONNIE! Steven thought to himself_

Connie pushed herself up with her elbow and put her hand on her face. She removed her hand and saw blood on it. Her nose was bleeding and she had a black eye. She growled and got back up on her feet. She assumed her defensive position as she got ready for another brawl. She promised herself she will protect steven with all her heart.

On the sidelines were Steven, Topaz 2 and Aquamarine.

"I gotta admit, this human is holding herself up. She's capable of holding off a topaz." she snickered to herself. She then turned her attention to Topaz 2.

"Stay here and hold the target. I'm getting the ship ready so we can leave." Aquamarine flew up to the roof to prep the ship for departure.


	14. Chapter 14

Amethyst was in the temple currently eating a sandwich. Garnet and Pearl had to go on a mission and Amethyst had to stay behind to watch over steven. That's when two other gems warped in. Amethyst turned around and smiled at who it was.

"Sup peri, hi lapis what are you guys doing here?"

"We came here to see steven. Where is he?" asked Lapis

"He went to the Boardwalk while Garnet and Pearl had a mission to do."

"STEVEN'S ALL ALONE?!" yelled Peridot who began to run to the door. She was immediately grabbed and hoisted in the air by Amethyst.

"Whoa their p-dot, nothing wrong with him being all alone. He needs time for himself." said Amethyst

"We're just worried that he'll be kidnapped again. He needs someone to protect him!" said Lapis

"I understand you guys but I doubt that he'll be taken again. They probably forgot about him. Nothing to worry about." said Amethyst with a lazy voice. She then put down peridot who looked at Lapis with a worried face. Jenny then burst into the house, out of breath from nonstop running. All three gems looked at her with surprised looks.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" asked Amethyst

"...Homeworld gems…..taking steven…..connie fighting one of them…" said Jenny in a tired voice

"WHAT?!" yelled Lapis

"WHAT?!" yelled Amethyst

"WHAT?! yelled Peridot

Immediately Lapis grabbed both Peridot and Amethyst, ran out the door and began to fly to the fight.

"CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER LAPIS?!" said Amethyst

"I'M TRYING!" exclaimed Lapis

 _I'm not letting those homeworld clods take my best friend!_ Peridot thought to herself

 **Connie Pov**

Connie was struggling to hold off Topaz 1 as she was getting tired. Topaz 1 managed to use her mace to swipe Connie's feet, causing her to stumble and fall. Topaz 1 was now about to deliver the final blow.

 _I'm sorry steven, I failed you_ thought connie with tears in her eyes

But before Topaz 1 could strike, she was knocked into the air by a giant water hand and thrown into the ground. It was Lapis who had a glare on her face. Topaz 1 then poofed leaving behind her gemstone. Topaz 2 was horrified at her friend's defeat. Connie was glad backup has arrived and so was steven.

"HEY YELLOW!" yelled Amethyst

Topaz 2 turned her attention at Amethyst.

"You're gonna regret for ever coming onto planet earth! Throw me lapis!"

Lapis threw Amethyst at Topaz 2 who uses her spin dash onto her. The blow disoriented Topaz while also causing Steven to be launched into the air.

"WOAHHH!"

Before he could land, he was caught by Lapis who hugged him close to her chest.

"Steven, are you right?!" asked Lapis

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for saving me." said Steven

Topaz 2 got out her mace but was soon stabbed by a metal pole. Peridot had use her metal powers to defeat her. Topaz 2 turned into a cloud of smoke leaving behind her gem.

"TAKE THAT YOU CLOD!"

Amethyst quickly grabbed the two topaz gems, bubbled them and sent them into the temple. She then turned her attention to Steven.

"STEVEN!" Amethyst happily yelled

Steven was soon in a group hug with Peridot, Connie and Amethyst.

"Oh Steven I thought I would lose you!" said Connie

"Me too but there's still one more gem that we need to take ca-"

Steven, connie, Lapis, peridot and Amethyst were soon in a huge tractor beam. Aquamarine had captured them with her wand with the ship hovering over them.

"Not only have I captured two humans but some crystal gems as well. I think I'll bring you too for an extra bonus." Aquamarine cackled.

"Shame for Topaz though. I think I'll just report them that they were shattered."

Aquamarine began to lift the the beam to the ship.

"Oh yes, my diamond will be very pleased and satis-" CRASH

The whole ship was smashed on the side with a giant hammer causing it to fly far away into the ocean. Aquamarine due to the shock dropped her wand causing the tractor beam to disappear. All five crystal gems landed on the ground.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere anytime soon. Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Sardonyx had just saved steven in the nick of time. With Aquamarine distracted, steven summoned his shield and threw it at her. Aquamarine barely had time to react as she was poofed and her gem was quickly caught by Amethyst and bubbled. Sardonyx then unfused with Pearl and Garnet running to steven's aid.

"I can't believe those homeworld gems tried to take my baby boy away!" said Pearl with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Garnet hugged steven, saying nothing as her shades were blocking the tears in her eyes.

 _No one tries to take my steven away_ thought Garnet

"Will more gems come after me?" said Steven with a quivering voice

"We don't know, but what I do know is that you're staying in the house from now on and one of us will be staying with you at all times." said Pearl

Steven then turned his attention to Connie.

"Connie are you alright?!" said Steven

Connie wiped her nose, staining her hands with her blood. "Just a bloody nose, nothing to worry about."

"Cmon everyone, let's head back to the temple. We'll call your mother Connie so she can check both you and steven to see if you two aren't seriously hurt." said Garnet while picking up steven.

Connie nodded and walked with the group and back to the temple.


	15. Chapter 15

Connie was nursing her bloody nose with a tissue and icepack. Steven was sitting beside her on the couch with Amethyst. Garnet had just called Connie's mother to come and she was sitting on one of the kitchen stools with her right hand on her forehead, possibly scoping out future possibilities. Peridot and Lapis were standing up, watching Pearl pace around in the living room.

"What do we do, what do we do, WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Pearl relax, those homeworld gems are poofed. We don't have to worry about them anymore." said Amethyst

Pearl whipped her head around with anger and fear clearly on her face.

"How can I relax?! Blue Diamond will probably send more gems after steven. When a Diamond wants something, they don't give up until they get it!"

Amethyst rolled her eyes and looked towards Garnet.

"See something Garnet?"

Garnet sighed. "No, my future vision isn't showing any clear possibilities, it's all blurry."

"Well we need a plan quick if blue diamond tries to send more gems after steven. Maybe it's best if we just keep steven in the temple forever." says Pearl

"Pearl you're being ridiculous, steven can't stay in here for the rest of his life. He needs to be outside and having fun" says Amethyst

"Safety is more important than fun amethyst!" says Pearl

Amethyst got off the couch and pointed her finger at pearl.

"Well you know what Pearl?!"

As Pearl and Amethyst started to bicker, steven was looking off into space. If Blue Diamond did send more gems after him, they could endanger the whole earth if they found out his mother was rose quartz. _Maybe my zoo escape was just a mistake, i probably should have just stayed in the zoo._

"Everything all right steven" asked Connie. Lapis and Peridot also looked at him

Steven sighed. "You guys, I think my escape should have never happened. Maybe I should have just stayed and live in the zoo."

What Steven said caused peridot, lapis and connie to look in disbelief. Pearl and Amethyst stopped their fight and walked towards steven, including Garnet.

"Steven, why would you say such a thing?" asked Connie

"You, Peridot and Lapis were almost taken because of me! If you're going to be in danger because of me, then it's best if I give myself up to blue diamond."

The others all had tears in their eye, hearing that their beloved best friend and little brother was willing to sacrifice himself to keep them safe. Pearl immediately latched onto steven, pushing his head into her chest. Her tears was making his head wet.

"No steven! I'm not going to lose my baby to some tyrant! You are staying on earth and that is final!" said Pearl. Steven pushed her away.

"No pearl! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if one of you guys got hurt because of me. The next time homeworld gems come for me, I'm turning myself in!"

"But Steven-" said Peridot but was cut off by steven.

"No peridot! Besides, it's all my fault that I'm causing all this. If I had just listened to Garnet, none of this wouldn't be happening!" yelled steven. He then took a deep breath. There were tears in his eyes.

"My mom is probably disappointed in me for not listening and seeing me as a failure for putting the earth in danger." said Steven

At this point, Garnet grabbed steven and gave him a bone crushing hug. She then took off her visor with tears coming out of her eyes. She looked at him with a small smile.

"Listen to me steven. Without you, we are nothing. You give us the light in our lives that keep us going. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone from our lives. Steven, you're kidnapping was **not** your fault, it was mine. For not telling you what my vision foretold because I was too scared. In fact, when the ruby ship exploded, I unfused."

Steven looked at her, shocked at this revelation. Garnet had never unfused and when it happened, it was very rare.

"Ruby was angry and wanted to break everything until you came back. Sapphire was upset at never telling you the truth and froze solid a couple of times. But they fused together because they didn't want your disappearance to be in vain. Matter of the fact is steven is that your mother would be proud of how you escaped the zoo with your perseverance and never gave up hope. Of how you're willing to give yourself up for your friends and family. But you must also learn that the easiest way out is not always the greatest. We'll find a way to get through this steven."

Steven looked at Garnet with starry eyes.

"Yeah dude! If more homeworld gems come to earth, we'll kick their butts!" Said Amethyst with a fist bump in the air. Steven giggled at that. After a few moments, steven gave a big hug to garnet and motioned everyone to join in.

"Don't worry steven, I'll always protect you from danger." said Connie

"YEAH! We'll teach those homeworld clods a lesson for messing with the crystal gems!" Said Peridot

"You saved me from being trapped in a mirror forever steven so now, I'm returning the favor." Said Lapis

The group hug lasted for some time until Dr. Maheswaran walked in.

"Am I… interrupting something?"

The group hug disbanded and when Dr. Maheswaran saw her daughter, she gasped.

"CONNIE, are you okay?! what happened?!"

Steven looked at her. "It's a long story."

 **Homeworld**

"My Diamond, I'm afraid that the squad you sent for the search and rescue mission to earth has not been responding." Blue Pearl said

Blue Diamond was very furious. She sent this team to retrieve someone special to her and they have failed. It was now time to call in the "special" gem. The one who always got the job done.

"Pearl."

"Y-yes my diamond?"

"Have the "special" gem brought to me. This gem may be the only way to get back steven." said Blue Diamond

"Do you mean **him?"**

"Yes Pearl, **him.** "

 **Break**

Alright everyone, I'm bringing in a male gem onto the scene so it'd be cool if you leave me some ideas for a male gem in either the reviews or PM them to me. It'd be appreciated if you could tell me the gem's gemstone, abilities and full description of him. Thank you and please leave reviews and ideas, they keep me motivated to write.


	16. Chapter 16

This mysterious gem was in a strange temple dating back to when pink diamond was still alive. This was evidenced by the four diamonds in each four corners of the room. Torches kept the room lit but some parts of the room were eerie and dark. But in the middle of the room was the mysterious male gem. He was meditating but what was strange was he was floating while his legs were crossed. He held his hands in a prayer, up to his chest. He was dressed in a red and grey outfit. His whole body suit was grey but had 2 long red capes going down the side of his shoulders and two capes covering the front and back of his body with a white diamond on his chest. He had a hood covering his mouth, showing his eyes but what was strange was he a black slit on his forehead. He was as tall and lanky as a normal pearl . This gem was a legend; this human was taken from a monk's temple in Asia in the 1700s and was forcibly fused with a special gem. As a result, he remained a young man. A green hawk's eye that had a white line that went down the middle, right in the middle of his forehead that was covered by his black slit. This hybrid was capable of hypnotising gems and humans into doing what he wanted and he could also put them in a happy hypnosis or a terrifying one. This gem went by one name and it was-

"Spellbinder?" said Blue Pearl

Spellbinder opened his eyes and hovered back down. He stood up and walked over to Blue Pearl. Blue Pearl was nervous due to the horrifying stories about spellbinder. She didn't want to say what he was involved in but let's just say it involved 4 jaspers shattering themselves due to the nightmares spellbinder portrayed onto them. White and Yellow diamond were highly impressed with his abilities but not Blue Diamond. She found the act disturbing, horrifying and called him a threat to the diamond leadership. The other two diamonds shrugged off the consequences.

"My Diamond has instructed me to give you this assignment." said Blue Pearl handing the recording to spellbinder who took it from her hands. He pressed play and it showed a hologram of blue diamond.

"Spellbinder, you are one of the best gems white diamond has so I am ordering you to go to Earth and pick up a human for me, with your diamond's permission of course."

Spellbinder raised an eyebrow.

"You are to go to beach city and rescue this human child: Steven Universe." An image of steven shows up. "Complete this assignment and I promise that you will be rewarded by becoming an elite gem in your diamond's court. But fail and you will be exiled on earth and if you do manage to return without the human, I will personally shatter you." Blue Diamond coldly said

Spellbinder didn't even have a reaction to this threat. He was confident that he would complete the mission and given a higher status in the court. That way, he could mess with the elites heads and could get away with it. He cursed white diamond for turning him into a freak but at least he had special powers.

"My pearl shall escort you to your ship that will be yours to use. Do not fail me." said Blue Diamond before the hologram dissipated.

"I will guide you to the shipping bay." said Blue Pearl

Spellbinder closed the door to the temple and with blue pearl following him, walked to his ship. He viewed the picture again and a smirk came to his face.

 _Too easy_ he thought

 **I'd like to thank Ember Neutron for giving me the idea of having a gem/human hybrid so thank you. Can you guess where I got the idea of spellbinder from?**


	17. Chapter 17

True to Pearl's word, Steven was not allowed out of the house. For a week, he's been inside with the gems protecting him. Garnet told him that they couldn't risk him getting kidnapped again so they've been keeping an eye on him. When word got to greg that his son was almost taken again, he was terrified and contemplated on sending steven to live with his parents in California to keep him safe. The gems were having none of it;

"I'm his father and I think this is a good idea. I can't risk my son getting hurt again." said Greg

"I'm not letting you take my baby from me and letting him live with strangers greg! He is safe right here!" said Pearl

"I have full custody over steven so that's fina-"

Greg was cut off by pearl who summoned a spear and aimed it at greg.

"I. Said. No" Pearl coldly said

"STOP!"

Greg and Pearl turned their attention to Steven who was sitting on the couch.

"I have an idea; Pearl, Dad can stay here and watch over me. That way, he can keep an eye on me. And Dad, I don't want to leave Beach City, this is where I live and where my family is." said Steven

Greg sighed. "What do you say pearl?"

Pearl lowered her spear. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

Steven smiled at this resolution.

Every night, greg slept on the couch with a bat in hand in case someone tried to break in and Pearl would watch steven at night unfortunately. What was even worse is that she insisted on sleeping in his bed with him so if anyone tried to grab him, they would be met with a spear in the face.

 **Nighttime**

"...sigh…" said Steven

Steven was in bed with pearl's arms hugging him close to her chest. _This is getting ridiculous_ thought steven

Slowly but surely, he removed her arms carefully so as to not wake her and walked down to the front door. His dad was on the couch with a baseball bat hugged to his body. Steven smiled at this and went outside on the balcony.

"I need some fresh air." Steven said to himself. He walked to the front of the house and sat on the cool sand. He looked up at the sky, thinking about all the recent events that have happened. That's when two gems came out of the house.

"Steven?"

Steven turned around and saw Amethyst and Garnet walking to him.

"Hey guys" said Steven

"What are you doing outside, shouldn't you be asleep?" asked Garnet

"I just needed some fresh air." said Steven

"No kidding, pearl has been smothering you every day hasn't she?" Amethyst asked

Steven nodded

"Ha, Ha" Amethyst chuckled

Garnet sat down next to steven and placed her arm around steven.

"Your thinking about those two homeworld gems haven't you?" said Garnet

"Don't you think that maybe we should let them out and ask them what blue diamond is going to do next? Maybe we can ask them if she's sending more gems after me?" Steven said

"I don't know if that's a good idea steven. You saw how powerful that aquamarine was with her wand." said Garnet

Steven looked down. Amethyst then knelt down and placed her arm around steven.

"Don't worry dude, we'll solve this problem sooner or later. But for now, let's get you to bed before pearl fi-"

"HE'S GONE!" yelled Pearl

"Too late." said Amethyst

Pearl POV

Pearl was hyperventilating at finding her sweet baby missing. Her loud scream caused greg to wake up and crashing to the floor.

"I'M AWAKE, WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled Greg

"STEVEN'S MISSING GREG! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" said Pearl

Steven then walked in with Garnet and Amethyst. Pearl raced to him and hugged steven close to her.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" said Pearl

"Okay P, calm down! It's not like he was kidnapped again." said Amethyst

Pearl looked at her firmly.

"Don't even joke about that Amethyst" Pearl said

"I'm sorry I made you worry pearl. I just needed some fresh air."

"..sigh…. Well next time tell me so I can go with you." said Pearl

"Pearl, go back to your room and rest. You've been very overprotective with steven. Greg's here to watch over steven. I'll stay here and help too." said Garnet

Pearl wanted to disagree but she knew better than to talk back to Garnet. She placed steven down and walked to the temple and opened her door.

"Well time for bed buddy" said Greg

Steven nodded and walked to his room. Garnet sat on the couch with Greg.

"I'm glad you changed your mind on sending steven away Greg. I don't know what I'd do without him." said Garnet

"Well Steven loves you guys and it wouldn't be right for him to live with people he's never met. I'm just scared you know." said Greg

Garnet placed her hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I promise you greg, nothing will happen to Steven."


	18. Chapter 18

SpellBinder had just arrived on earth, near beach city. He turned on his ship's cloaking device and started to walk towards the human's location. It was dark out so all there was were crickets, the waves and the moon's bright light. All he thought about was a chance to get to a higher position in his diamond's court. He soon arrived at steven's location. Spellbinder looked around and saw the the giant statue carved in the mountain side and next to it was a small house.

Steven's pov

Pearl agreed to not smother steven anymore but decided that she would stay on the couch below his room. She said that she would stay awake the whole night to keep watch for any more intruders. After garnet and amethyst retired to their rooms, steven got dressed and ready for bed. He was all tucked in and fast asleep. Pearl looked up at the loft and a smile came to her face, seeing her baby boy all safe and sound. No one was going to get her boy.

"CREAK"

Pearl had her eyes wide open when she heard the front door open. She jumped up in front of the unknown intruder and pointed her spear at it.

"GEMS, GET OUT HERE!" yelled Pearl

Almost immediately, Garnet and Amethyst came rushing out of the temple and had their weapons out. But this gem was unique compared to all of the other homeworld gems. This gem was dressed in a strange outfit and looked to be male. Steven was wide awake when he heard Pearl yell. He too, was surprised and scared.

"Hmm, too easy." said Spellbinder.

Before the four could do anything, Spellbinder's gem opened it's eyelid putting the rest of the gems and Steven in a dream state. All their eyes were pitch black and just stood there, almost like they were waiting for orders.

"Follow me to my ship." said Spellbinder. All four began to follow him out of the house. Spellbinder was satisfied that everything was going according to plan. Not only was he bring back the human but three crystal gems as well. Now he'd be seen as the most powerful gem in White Diamond's court. Almost like everything was going the way he wan-

"SLAM!" and Spellbinder came crashing down to the ground, breaking his concentration on the four crystal gems. Steven shook his head to clear his vision and saw that his dad had just saved them by hitting the gem on the back of the head with a frying pan.

"Dad!" said Steven as he ran to his father's arms.

"I'm glad I came back just in time!" said Greg as Steven and him were currently embracing.

Garnet walked up to Spellbinder's unconscious body, picked him up and upon realizing he was a hybrid, bubbled him in a different kind of bubble. This one was green instead of the normal pink.

"What kind of bubble is that Garnet?" asked Amethyst

"This bubble is used to hold humans in case they were hurt or needed to cool down. Since this gem is half human, it'll hold him." said Garnet as she sent the bubble to the temple. Pearl then noticed a video recording Spellbinder left behind on the ground.

"Look, there's already a recording in here." said Pearl as she turned it on and to their surprise showed Blue Diamond.

"Listen here Spellbinder, you are to rescue this human here and bring him back to me. And let me be clear, if you fail your mission, don't even bother coming back. I will not risk sending any more soldiers to that cursed hunk of rock. Do not fail me." said Blue Diamond coldly

"Does that me we're safe now?" asked Steven

Garnet held her hand to her forehead and after a few minutes, smiled for the first time.

"I don't see anymore gems coming here. I guess Blue Diamond can't risk anymore of her subjects." said Garnet

Steven smiled at that bit of news and yawned. He was pushed up the stairs by Pearl.

"Cmon Steven, time for bed." said Pearl as she and Amethyst went into the temple. Garnet turned her attention towards Greg.

"Thank you Greg. If you didn't get here in time-"

Greg cut her off before she could say anything else.

"It's alright Garnet. I'm just glad Steven is safe, no more homeworld gems are coming here and everything can go back to normal."

Garnet looked up at the sky and nodded.

"As normal as it can be."

 **Earth's Atmosphere**

Blue Diamond looked at earth in pink diamond's ship with tears in her eyes. It seemed like she would never see Steven again but she did have Steven's advice that he gave her the day they met.

" _Be happy for your friend because that's what she would want you to do."_

Blue Diamond looked away and went back to the control room. She ordered the peridots to return them back to homeworld, refusing to let anymore gems perish on Earth. Blue Diamond was going back home and Steven was safe in his.

A/ **N Sorry for the ending but I just had to finish it so I could work on my other story. Thank you for the views and followers :)**


End file.
